Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Generations
by Wild Nature
Summary: A simple tear leads to multiple the senshi of Time disappears. In Crystal Tokyo, things are warping and it's up to the new Sailor Moon and the other heirs of the planetary powers to fix what should have never been.
1. Chapter 1

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Generations

DISCLAIMERS

Otaku senshi Sailors Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, Zeus, Nemesis (c) 2005 - 2007 Wild Nature. All other characters not related to the BSSM canon story are also (c) Wild Nature. New design of Chibi Moon (As Sailor Moon) is (c) Wild Nature.

Canon characters, original story line, the meaning of life (I mean...) is (c) 1992 - forever Naoko Takeuchi. This storyline, and written portions are mine however.

Prologue: Tears of the Fabric of Time

She knew that the first time, she had no say. That she had come up and surprised her was to say at the least. She was clever, that little girl.

The dark skinned beauty stood in the endless timeless of space, her gloved hands holding onto her Garnet Key with less relish. She saw, or rather, had foreseen the issues that could happen if one breached time. But then, there was always a good reason.

If only it hadn't happened so many, many times. Each time caused a hole to grow deeper, sharper. Images only recently began to play, none of which she understood. She knew something wrong was happening. If only...

Then Sailor Pluto once more, this time with her permission, let Chibiusa leave to go back to the place that she learned much from. But the storms that came were dangerous and exhausting to the loner senshi. She didn't blame the child. She never could anyways. There was always a good, good reason.

And then that final time, she had no say or idea of how it happened. Not only did Chibiusa, no, Chibi Moon fade from existence, even for that one brief moment, another tear was created, this time full of dangerous black energy. It erupted like a suddenly awakened volcano, spewing a black entity that disappeared as soon as it emerged. She didn't know where it had gone but it was constantly on her mind, a worrisome prick in the back of her mind that screamed that it would be back with more reinforcements. And each tear was worsened when the Amazon Quartet had also traversed the time stream, unbidden by the laws that had been bent far too many times.

But finally, Chibiusa was returning home, permanently. Miraculous saved by some unforeseen good force, she should be heading back in this area soon. Then Sailor Pluto would finally be able to finish her task of mending those tears.

She turned gracefully, her staff slowly sweeping in the dusty clouds of the nothingness as her maroon eyes widened in shock.

And in the moments of the time stream lightly ticking, the clouds swirled dangerously close to the door of Time and then, it swung open aimlessly, gaping open as the stormy clouds cleared, revealing the empty and solitary post. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Generations

DISCLAIMERS

Otaku senshi Sailors Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, Zeus, Nemesis (c) 2005 - 2007 Wild Nature. All other characters not related to the BSSM canon story are also (c) Wild Nature. New design of Chibi Moon (As Sailor Moon) is (c) Wild Nature.  
Canon characters, original story line, the meaning of life (I mean...) is (c) 1992 - forever Naoko Takeuchi. This storyline, and written portions are mine however.

Chapter One: Rewritten Timeline is Just the Beginning

All Chibiusa wanted to do was return home. After bidding goodbye to her future mother, with tears in her eyes she had flown off, the small flock fading to be replaced by her princess uniform.

But each step closer to home, she aged into a slow, time twisting process, her hair only becoming more fluffy and trailing to her hips, her limbs elongated and slender as her bright eyes narrowed into that of a more wise look.

All in all, she had altered to that of a young teenager, that of sixteen years. And as of that moment, she was unaware of the fact. Instead, she gripped the Time Key in her fist, her eyes darkening as worry began to blossom.

"Pluto? Puu?" Her voice rang out and she balked, frowning widely. "My.. voice...?"

She then looked at herself, trying to grasp what had happened. "Pluto! Pluto, where are you?"

She found the time gate, the door open. Fear climbed in her belly. "No.. what happened!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrived in a small forest, onto of a steep cliff that would have revealed the appearance of Crystal Palace. But only modern buildings protruded from the ground, man made cliffs. She was dressed in her school fuku, albeit a tight fit and torn in the bent areas.

"No...No! Oh god, what happened?" She turned and ran down a worn path, her eyes wild, her hair whipping at the air behind her as she tried to breath but choked instead. She crashed to her knees, a sob breaking out. "I... I just went to the past again! That's all! That's it!" Her eyes closed painfully. "Please, God, let that be it..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four men stood in a group. They were all good friends, banded together by fate at an early age. Of course, it was only recently that they discovered just why.

One of them was Suijinno Kunshi, a rather feminine young man although he would never admit it. His black hair was combed in the left center, his bangs falling slightly over his eyes. His hair was cropped short in a bob, just at the middle of his ears. His sky blue eyes were quite pretty as well, expressive and thoughtful.

Kunshi's build was weaker than the other three although he wasn't weak. He merely didn't work out as much physically, merely mentally. He loved video game engineering and designing characters for said video games. He was usually found in a rather loose and odd colored t-shirt with a well worn pair of jeans.

Another was Mokusei Angelo. Born in America as a half - American, half - Japanese child, he was the product of a young English professor and a local merchant who met in their college years. He had spiked green hair that seemed to be weighted down as such that his spiked hair would fall a bit to the right. He had harvest gold eyes that were often laughing more than anything. He was well built but only more than Kunshi. He loved to play baseball though so while he wasn't muscle bound, he was quite fit. He was also a few shades darker than they were, being a mixture of two races.

Thirdly came Hizoubotsu Seika, a blond haired, whose hair was cut completely uneven with wild bangs, young man with warm brown eyes that was the tallest out of the four. He was also the most built, having taken to weight training as a hobby. He also loved track. Of course, while he was physically fit, his intelligence of school work suffered greatly. He was also rather naive and foolish and he was extremely stubborn.

And finally was Shinkon Koei, a very vivid person. He was almost as strong as Seika but for another reason. He was a performer in gymnastics. Despite that rap, he was a very high tempered man who got angry at the drop of a dime. But he was also very forgiving which was why his friends stayed his friends. He had wild red hair that he would pull back into a tight braid that trailed to his hips to keep it tame. His eyes were forest green, sometimes changing to black when he was enraged. He wasn't as tall as Seika but he was around Angelo's height and nearly as skin colored as Angelo as well.

"What do you think happened to her?" Seika blew out, trying to aim the puff of air upward to push the bangs from his eyes. They merely floated back down as he sighed. "And are you SURE we're supposed to meet the Princess here?"

"I don't know and yes," Kunshi rubbed his head, holding a familiar item. It was the super mini-computer that Sailor Mercury had been given but now, Kunshi held onto it, fiddling with it.

"Come on! I'm getting tired of standing!" Koei whined. "I had to miss my training this morning and now I'm off balance!"

"You mean you weren't before?" Angelo grinned. "Come on, we can look for her. We were told she had pink hair, in rabbit ears and bright red eyes. She's also, what, ten, eleven?"

"That doesn't look like ten," Kunshi looked up, his face reddening. "Wow, she's cute."

"Cute? She's.. oh boy, she's hot!" Koei grinned. "I called her first!"

"Like hell you did!" Angelo glowered. "It's first come, first serve!"

"Now wait a minute, then! I saw her first!" Kunshi began.

"Please, she's not going for a weakling like you!" Koei pointed out ruthlessly.

"Where'd Seika go?" Angelo and the other two flipped around to see the said person limberly making his way to her.

"Hey there, my name is Hizoubotsu Seika!" He said cheerfully. "And you are Tsukino Chibiusa?"

"Yes..." Chibiusa blinked, her eyes red. "How do you know me?"

"You are also Princess Serenity, crowned princess of the 30th century?"

"How'd.. you know?" Her eyes widened as she moved back. "Get away from me!" She went to grasp her brooch, only to find it turning to dust as her eyes widened. "No!"

"Please, just listen," Seika tried to reach out only to have Chibiusa hit him with a left kick to the chin. "Hey!"

"Please, Chibiusa!" Angelo spoke, the others going around her as she stared at them.

"No! NO! NO!" She screamed and she felt it, that familiar surge of energy as panic erupted into her head and splitting from her forehead. The crescent moon shot a beam up in the air as she sobbed, falling to her knees.

'Chibiusa..'

"Pluto!" Her head jerked up and the entire group stood as the area around them waxed and waned, becoming starry and separated from the reality they had been.

"Pluto!" Indeed, she appeared in a holographic view. "What's happened?"

'There's been alterations..' Her voice came out sadly. 'Somehow, the time stream has switched and your mother has never been Sailor Moon.'

"But.. how?"

'I'm afraid it was the time traveling,' her eyes closed painfully. 'You can fix this though, just not on your own. I have selected four young men who can channel the Inner Stars to protect you for now but they can only do so much. You must first find your fellow senshi, the daughters of the Guardian senshi and also rebuild the Silver Crystal.'

Pluto offered her hand, a large shard slowly going to Chibiusa. 'Your crystal is unaltered but even you and the others aren't enough. With the Pink Moon Crystal and the Silver Crystal, you can correct time.'

"Where are you?" Chibiusa asked worriedly. "You look so tired!"

'This isn't the one you know,' Pluto smiled. 'I saw myself, in a glimpse of danger, and decided to add a few things to the timeline from your mother's time. At your time, I don't know where I am.'

"Puu..."

'I have confidence in you and believe in you. You must fix this..' Her voice began to alter. 'Beware.. the Shield.. Sunlight..'

"Pluto, wait!" But of course, the area reverted back to the plush life of Earth, her eyes tearing. "This is all of my fault.."

"Don't say that," Kunshi said soothingly, kneeling down. "You heard her, we can fix this! Just believe!"

"You must be the four men.. do you know each other?"

"We grew up together as best friends," Seika grinned.

"Come on, we can take you home," Angelo said warmly. "You still have your parents and all that, they just don't know anything about what you know."

Chibiusa's eyes watered. "Oh..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi was fiddling with the kitchen stove, preparing a glorious dinner. Her own parents had come to welcome Chibiusa from her long trip, although Usagi didn't quite remember what it was all about but she smiled, pushing the worry from her thoughts.

"Mamo-chan? Come taste for me?" She turned and placed her hands on her hips, the smile fading. "Come on! My mother will want to taste it and I want to make sure it's good! MAMORU!"

A loud sigh was heard as Mamoru climbed out of his hiding spot, from underneath the stairs that led to the upper floor. "Fine.." He took the offered spoon and barely sipped.

"Come on! It's not poison!" She griped at him. "Try it! Hurry!" She began to panic. "Mama's coming! Come on!"

He bit down on the spoon, his face momentarily blank before he slowly smiled. "It's.. good."

"What did you expect?" Usagi grinned widely.

Ikuko Mama entered, smiling widely. "That smells delicious! Let me have a taste!"

Mamoru grinned as Usagi fluttered around her mother like a worrywart, her eyes glittering as she tried to gauge all of her mother's reactions.

He left the room and heard the door slowly open. "Eh, Usa? Is that you?" He smiled as Chibiusa blinked. "What's wrong, you look like you've been crying," he gently cupped her face and studied her. "Did you have a bad trip? I'm sorry we couldn't pick you up," he said apologetically.

"Eh, no, no, Papa, it was fine.. I guess I'm just.. a little tired," She rubbed her eyes for effect.

"Take a small nap," he suggested warmly. "Mama is finishing up dinner but we still need a few things to be ready."

"Thank you," She moved around the house, wondering where she was to go.

"Psst! Psst!" A very familiar cat looked out of the top of the stairs, her eyes wild. "Up.. here," She barely croaked.

"Diana!" Chibiusa followed up in bounds, picking her up as she spotted Luna and Artemis nodding their tails to a room. She entered and saw it as a young teenager's paradise. "I take it this is my room?" She asked finally.

"Chibiusa! Are you all right?" Luna began instantly. "I was worried you had changed as well!"

"But why didn't you?" Chibiusa made sure the door was locked.

"Pluto appeared to us from the past and restored us to our true selves. But the other senshi are too far out of her grasp," Luna looked sad. "Usagi doesn't even talk to me anymore."

Chibiusa bent down and hugged her. "Don't worry, I can fix this.. I hope," she added softly.

She straightened and lay on the bed, her limbs spread out as she tried to relax. "I just don't understand, who changed this all?"

"Merely an accident," Artemis said soothingly. "Time rips normally only do moderate to minor damage but something was released."

"How do you know?" She sat up.

"We went to Pluto's castle when we gathered enough energy. We were gone for over a week! Poor Diana here had to mind meld the family to think she was the only cat here," Luna nudged at Diana with a smile. "We tried to replay what happened but all we saw was something incredibly bright."

"But!" Artemis interrupted. "We did get an awful amount about the rip itself. It seems to be a bit of a parallel line. We think it may lead to a point in the past."

"Doesn't everything do that?" Chibiusa snorted, rolling over as she closed her eyes. "Let's get some rest. We'll figure it all out soon.."

The three felines watched her fall asleep before turning toward each other. "What about the other senshi?" Diana asked quietly.

"We can help but Chibiusa must convince them first."

"But we've awakened the senshi before on our own, why can't we do so?" Artemis grumbled.

"Because we weren't supposed to remember any of this. If we do anything suspicious, we'll arise whomever did this."

"Ah..." Artemis's ears fell down. "I miss Minako.."

"I miss Usagi..." Luna's ears also fell forward.

"I think we should just believe in Chibiusa," Diana said firmly. "You believed in the others, why not her?"

"We haven't much of a choice. I just we could do something more," they all resettled on the floor, grouped together as each of them slowly nodded off one by one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We got her home. Think she'll be okay?" Kunshi asked finally, when no one else said anything.

"Shush! I'm checking out that hottie over there!" Angelo hissed.

"You're always doing that!" Kunshi bit out.

"Wow! She's got white hair!"

"Oh come on! People have purple hair too, you know?"

"But it's so pretty!"

"What kinds of things turn you on is disgusting!"

Kunshi's face turned beet red. "At least I get turned on!"

"Oh come on!" Koei smacked his hand to his forehead. "Guys, you argue about the most stupidest things!"

"Stay out of it!" Kunshi and Angelo shouted at him. Seika shrugged as Koei glanced at him.

"I'm going to go train," Seika took off before the others became physically.

"You two work it out," Koei mumbled before he, too, also fled. 


End file.
